<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your notes aren't as bitter as the coffee you spilt on me. by Harmony1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320683">Your notes aren't as bitter as the coffee you spilt on me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony1/pseuds/Harmony1'>Harmony1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt minecraft dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, dnf dreamnotfound mr.wastaken mr.notfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony1/pseuds/Harmony1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George can't teach his first hour class but thats okay because a flirty teacher is hired in to teach in his place. They write each other notes on the messy desk belonging to George. </p><p>George goes to get coffee in the teachers lounge during his free period which isn't as awesome when he keeps meeting up with this rude teacher that he could care less to learn the name of. </p><p>So what is George supposed to do when he finds out the same dick from the teachers lounge is his anonymous pen pal. </p><p>or</p><p>George can't teach his first hour so Dream does and they get along quite well having no idea who they are. Meanwhile George keeps running into this dick at the teachers lounge and it turns out that he is Dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Remind me to never wear white again (Prologue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I heard the school was hiring a new teacher to take over my class during the first period I wasn’t fond of the idea. When I walked into the office to check-in for the day, I still wasn’t fond of the idea. However, I knew I didn’t have a say in the matter. I was taking a class to start teaching AP literature in the mornings so I couldn’t make it to my first class of the day.</p><p>I walked into my class and noticed a few students still packing up. The sub who I was hoping I would meet however was not there. Some of the students I had taught in the past waved their hellos as they went out the door to which I returned with a smile.</p><p>My desk was neat which was a strange sight to see but then I remembered this was the first day. The desk was sure to become disorganized yet organized in my own way within the week. Upon my desk, however, a yellow (or was it green?) sticky note sat next to my keyboard. I took a closer look at it, leaning over the desk.</p><p>“Hello :) This is Mr.Wastaken I teach your first-hour class now and I hope I can live up to your standards. Just wanted to let you know the students were all well behaved it seems they think very highly of you Mr.Notfound.”</p><p>I read over the note a few times before deciding that maybe I should give him a chance. After all, he seemed like a nice person. I just hope he is a good teacher. I pocketed the note and set my bag down by the desk. I didn’t have a second-period class so it was a perfect excuse for me to head down to the teachers' lounge and get a coffee. I wasn’t a big coffee person but it seemed good today. I just silently prayed on the way that the school had purchased creamer this year.</p><p>When I walked into the lounge I saw only one other teacher there. He was in front of the coffee machine so I waited behind him. Looking at this hair he didn’t seem familiar but that wasn’t too surprising, the school had hired about 5 new teachers over the summer. I made a mental note to introduce myself before leaving.</p><p>After the coffee had emptied into the paper cup he turned around straight into me spilling the coffee all over my shirt. I jumped and made a yelp at the hot contact during which time I managed to catch a glimpse at the guy's horrified (yet attractive?) face. I was about to mumble out an ‘it’s okay’ the man spoke first.</p><p>“That was your fault, maybe don’t stand so close to the person who has hot coffee next time.” The tall blond-haired man said with a smirk.</p><p>Suddenly I didn’t feel like introducing myself anymore. Instead, I pivoted on my heels and headed out the lounge with not a coffee but a stained shirt. As I walked down the hallway catching some students' eyes and watching their whispers and giggles I made a new mental note to never wear white again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. smiley faces and coffee theft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hey, first you steal my coffee with your shirt and next with a cup seriously?” </p><p>I turned around to see the blond-haired man raising an eyebrow at me. He had his arms crossed with a heavily enforced frown upon his face. </p><p>That's when it hit me….</p><p>The pot was already warm because he had had it out to make himself a cup. I sat there dumbfounded and embarrassed, fidgeting with my hands. </p><p>Normally I would always say that it's okay to make mistakes and that we should own up to them. However, I decided I would not be holding myself to that statement today. Why should I admit a mistake to this cocky blond-haired son of a-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked through the school doors this morning with a blue shirt on. At home in my dryer still sits a coffee-stained white Shirt, I wasn’t able to get the stain out. I had tried about 10 different ways the internet told me to remove the stain. None of them worked which lead me to call my mom this morning on my way to work.</p><p>Instead of offering her wise words of wisdom, she called me clumsy. I had told her I spilled the coffee on myself instead of the dick from the lounge yesterday. I just knew if I told her that she would convince me into forgiving him. I didn’t want to do that, not after yesterday’s incident. Though a part of me figured it was much better to hate the guy than to let my nerves get the best of me while looking at his stupid (pretty) face.</p><p>I had arrived at room 404 by the time I had drawn myself out of my thoughts. In my first year of teaching the seniors switched the teachers' room numbers around as a senior prank. I had kept the switched room number as I thought it was clever with my name, ‘notfound’. It reminded me of the ‘404 error page not found’ saying, which honestly I was starting to feel like that’s how my brain worked. Like a computer that keeps disconnecting from the internet every 15 minutes.</p><p>As I walked over to my desk I noticed yet another sticky note. Open closer inspection there were two. The one that I had left and a new one.</p><p>“Nice to meet you. I am glad my students were well behaved hopefully they won’t give you any trouble! Thank you for taking up this job, I know teaching one hour may not be ideal but I appreciate the help, I really do. -Mr.Notfound”</p><p>I read over the note I had left yesterday. I hated the way it sounded, I didn’t want to give him some bland answer but now I was beginning to wonder if I rambled on way too much.<br/>
I turned my attention to the new sticky note that sat on my desk.</p><p>“Morning :) the class was well behaved once again I’m sure I can handle them. However, I have some unfortunate news :( This morning I went to move some papers and I knocked over your ceramic elephant. I AM SO SORRY! It really was beautiful. I will buy you an even better one to replace it, I promise!”</p><p>Honestly, when I read the note it took me a while to figure out what elephant he was talking about. Then I realized he was talking about the elephant decoration that was here when I moved into this classroom, it really wasn’t anything special to me. To be honest I just left it in the room cause I thought it was pretty and to help give the students a sense of familiarity.</p><p>I set my stuff down finally and headed to the teacher's lounge. It was a short walk but I was displeased to peek in and see the dick from yesterday. Call it a petty highschooler move but I seriously could not stand to look at him. However, I swallowed my pride and walked over to the coffee pot. Desperate to retrieve the coffee I wasn’t able to walk away with yesterday.</p><p>Seeing that the water was already heated and all I had to do was grab my coffee I took it as a saving grace. A way for me to get out of this unbearable place and back to my classroom as quickly as possible. I placed a paper cup down and watched the coffee fill up the cup, steam pouring out of it.</p><p>“Hey, first you steal my coffee with your shirt and next with a cup seriously?”</p><p>I turned around to see the blond-haired man raising an eyebrow at me. He had his arms crossed with a heavily enforced frown upon his face.<br/>
That's when it hit me….</p><p>The pot was already warm because he had had it out to make himself a cup. I sat there dumbfounded and embarrassed, fidgeting with my hands.</p><p>Normally I would always say that it's okay to make mistakes and that we should own up to them. However, I decided I would not be holding myself to that statement today. Why should I admit a mistake to this cocky blond-haired son of a-</p><p>My thoughts were interrupted, the man clearing his throat with a loud cough to speak.</p><p>“Are you going to give me my coffee back or are you just going to stand there like a lost puppy? Don’t think I can’t see the look you’re giving to me, I haven’t done nothing to you man it's all in that thick skull of yours.” He tapped the side of his head for emphasis of the last statement.</p><p>“Fine, you want it back then here take it back,” I said sternly before tossing the cup up in his direction watching his eyes light up in horror as it got all over his shirt and pants. Usually, when something like this happens in a movie it's all slow motion. I can confirm that it was not slow motion at all, it happened quickly. There was no thought process to it, it just happened.

<br/>
“What the hell?!”<br/>

Needless to say, as soon as he spoke up I was well on my way out of the lounge. Booking it down the hallway to the safety of my room. When I entered a few students were already there and looked at me with confused looks. I couldn’t really blame them, I would’ve been confused too if my teacher just ran into class.</p><p>I gathered my breath, “Good morning,” I said before walking to my desk. I reread the note from Mr.Wastaken about 30 times over and over while I took attendance. The only thing that was going to help me get through this eventful day was the tiny smiley face drawn on the green sticky note. It was a little unprofessional, sure. But it added more personality to the words he wrote. I couldn’t imagine him as anyone other than a nice, humble, kind-hearted man who was always giving out smiles.<br/>
…<br/>
I stared at the empty sticky note on my desk, the class had ended and I was trying to write a note back to him. Yet I felt stupid, maybe he wanted me to stop writing notes? After all, he may have not expected me to return his first note. I chewed on the pencil eraser, a bad habit of mine that I could never break away from.</p><p>Finally, I took a deep breath before writing, carefully to make sure my handwriting was nice. Since when did I even care about what other people thought of my handwriting anyways?</p><p>“No worries about the elephant, it was here when I took over this classroom. You don’t have to replace it honestly, it's fine. I’m sorry if it came off like I didn’t trust you with my class, to be honest, I didn’t at first. Yet after hearing what all of my students are saying they might like you almost as much as me. Which is saying a lot because I will have you know my students adore me.<br/>
When you read this it will be Friday so I suppose I shall wish you a wonderful weekend. Just try not to break anything else on my desk, unless you want to break this stupid old laptop and buy me a new one. :D- Mr.Notfound”<br/>
…<br/>
I sat in my small apartment at my cluttered table grading papers when I saw a green sticky note fall out of the pile. I picked it up and examined it, it was all scribbled out. I tossed it in the trash not bothering to try and read through the scribbling, it wasn’t for me to see after all. I turned back to focus on the papers in front of me. I reach the bottom of the stack tired. I really didn’t feel like grading any more papers but the first-period papers still needed to be graded.</p><p>Imagine my surprise when I picked up the first period papers only to see them already graded with a paperclip holding them together. I shifted through all the papers to make sure they were graded properly and they were. I looked over them examining all the papers with little smiley faces on top, the smiling faces that Mr.Wastaken had been putting on his notes to me. I smiled down at the papers making a mental note to thank him in my next letter, it was never in the contract that he had to grade their papers.</p><p>I was starting to not hate the idea of having a sub teach my first-period class.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!</p><p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! </p><p>I will be honest I was quite nervous when I started seeing this story gain views and I sort of still am I just hope that my ideas for this story are just as cool to read as it is for me to write it :)</p><p>-Harmony </p><p>If you want to message me or anything my twitter handle is @Harm0nywastak3n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rose Quartz and Carmel Candies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I read somewhere that rose quartz actually opens the soul up to friendship. So I figured it was perfect. Take it as a symbol of my friendship, as well as an apology for the elephant that I so brutally killed. :)” </p><p>The note was in his handwriting and had two of those caramel candies you only see old people have tapped to the note. I smiled, Mr.Wastaken must be a nice old man.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pulling into the school parking lot this morning was the last thing I wanted to do. It was Monday and I already had so much homework to do this week as well as papers to grade this weekend. The only thing I was looking forward to was this replacement for the statue broken on Thursday. </p><p>“I ordered you a replacement, hopefully, it will be here this Monday. Again, I am so sorry for breaking it! :) -Mr.Wastaken”</p><p>Those tiny smiley faces had become such an important part of my day. Sadly, the lounge meetings also became a big part of my day. I had managed yesterday to make it out of there with an actual coffee. Though it was bitter, the infamous blond-haired jerk had dumped out all of the creamers. When I walked in on Friday he was draining the last of it in the sink, it was a painful sight to see. It was a silent argument, I glared at him and he glared back. We had established this sort of mutual hatred for one another. </p><p>I had made the wise decision today to bring my own creamer. </p><p>Making my way toward the school building I found myself wondering what this replacement decoration was going to be. Would it be another glass elephant, perhaps he had found the same one online somewhere? Or maybe it was a cheesy “#1’ teacher mug, something I had received one too many times from extended family. I ended up giving them to the art teacher to paint, Niki had a creative mind when it came to painting mugs. Even though I couldn’t properly see half of the beautiful paint colors on the mugs, I knew they were beautiful. </p><p>I made my way into my classroom, turning on the lights. The lights flooded the room, bringing emphasis to the speckled tile squares. I walked over to my desk to see a gift box by my keyboard, a letter resting beside it. I carefully opened the letter, unfolding it to see the familiar handwriting. </p><p>“Happy Monday! Or maybe not so happy Monday, Mondays suck! HAHA! In this neatly wrapped gift box, you will find your replacement as well as some candies, since I still feel bad about breaking your elephant :( </p><p>I hope you like this replacement, I may have searched your classroom to get an idea of things that you might like. You give off such a minimalist vibe Mr.Notfound, where's the PERSONALITY? </p><p>No, no, I am just kidding, your classroom is super cool looking! </p><p>Anyways hopefully this will make your Monday a little less sucky :)</p><p>-Mr.Wastaken”</p><p>I smiled as I read the note, carefully setting it on the desk. I grabbed the box, carefully undoing the ribbon and opening the box. Inside was a tiny crystal elephant, I couldn’t tell what color it was. I picked it up, turning it around in my hand to admire it. Glancing down at the box I saw a little note. I set the elephant down and held the note up to my eyes. </p><p>“I read somewhere that rose quartz actually opens the soul up to friendship. So I figured it was perfect. Take it as a symbol of my friendship, as well as an apology for the elephant that I so brutally killed. :)” </p><p>The note was in his handwriting and had two of those caramel candies you only see old people have tapped to the note. I smiled, Mr.Wastaken must be a nice old man. </p><p>I set the note down and headed off to the teacher's lounge, hoping my delay from opening the gift would mean I didn’t have to see my horrible lounge mate. However, when I walked into the lounge there he was. He sat drinking a cup of coffee, flipping the pages of a book. A book that was familiar to me, one of my favorites. </p><p>“That's a good book, I’m surprised someone like you has good taste,” I said, walking into the lounge and starting the coffee machine. </p><p>“Oh if you like this book I might just have to stop reading it then.” That was all he replied, I heard his book shut close from behind me. I rolled my eyes in response, well aware he couldn’t see me do so. I poured the creamer into my finished coffee and stirred. </p><p>I grabbed my cup and went to head out of the lounge when something caught my eye, his book had a note written on it. </p><p>“To Dream, my best friend. There are not very many books I enjoy, you know this. However, this book was a book I couldn’t stop reading. So I just had to share it with you. I love you man - Sappnap”</p><p>The name signed on the note sounded familiar, it was our gym teacher. I've had a few interactions with him before. No wonder why the school hired ‘Dream’, he had to have been a reference from Mr.Sapnap. </p><p>“How much longer are you going to stand snooping?” </p><p>I dragged myself out of my thoughts to pair the words I had heard to him, ‘Dream’. He seemed annoyed that I was sticking my nose in his notes, I would’ve been too. Yet I still couldn’t admit my mistakes around him. He was looking at me impatiently, waiting for me to respond.</p><p>Just then the door creaked and both of us snapped our heads around to see a kid sneaking into the lounge. Not just any kid though-</p><p>“Jake go back to class, you know the lounge is teachers only.” Dream had said, I looked at him puzzled for a minute. Jake was one of my students, he was in my first-period this trimester, but he was a problem maker kid. Dream must teach him too as he had known his name. </p><p>Jake slowly turned around and walked out the door before sprinting down the hallway in a hurry. I laughed, Dream laughed, for a moment we caught each other's eyes and let ourselves enjoy one another's company. That moment was over with when I remembered just how much of a dick he was. </p><p>I took a sip of my coffee, silently cursing as I burnt my tongue and headed towards the door. </p><p>“Wait, listen I am sorry-” Dream had started to say.</p><p>“Goodbye Dream,” I said before walking out of the lounge. </p><p>I wasn’t ready to move past it, I know it’s weird but some part of me wanted to keep out interactions like this. It had become a familiar experience and though I hated it I also kept returning to the lounge for the shitty coffee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!</p><p>Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! As always let me know what you think in the comments! :D</p><p>I have some very awesome news!</p><p>*insert epic drumroll here* </p><p>I now have a betta reader (@sadbrew), meaning future chapters will be very epic and I hope you all are as excited as I am!</p><p>Thank you Sadbrew for offering, you are so epic and I look forward to working with you more within the future of this story!</p><p>-Harmony</p><p>Need to get ahold of me or just need someone to talk to?</p><p>twitter-@harm0nywastak3n<br/>discord-Harmony#7503</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! :) </p><p>Thank you for reading first of all. I am really nervous about getting my grammar wrong so that's why i've been avoiding posting fanfictions online. I am aware I will make some mistakes if you must correct me please do so kindly cause i'm really sensitive :,)</p><p>This is just the prologue chapter by the way, future chapters will be longer!</p><p>And of course George and Dream have both stated they do not care if people write fanfics about them but if they ever say otherwise I will take this story down. </p><p>-Harmony</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>